Aint no other man
by mini-misty1.5
Summary: MuNdO aLtErNo: Que pasaría si Ronald Weasly fuera un hombre de clase acomodada en medio de la época  de los 50s y hermione fuera una cantante de un bar, y harry fuera su pianistaEs un pequeño ONE shot que vale la pena leer, y tal vez si recibo alguno


**Aint no Other Man **

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de harry Potter me pertenece (de ser así seria una mujer muuuy rica y posiblemente no estaría escribiendo esto) le pertenecen a su creadora JK rowling, y Warner brother Picture. La canción tampoco me pertenece, es de Christina Aguilera se llama Aint no Other Man del disco Back to Basics **

**Era 4 de julio, y Ronald Weasly, candidato a gobernador del estado estaba solo, y tratando de festejar, pero la verdad era que en una casa tan grande como la suya y sin nadie que estuviera acompañándolo para decir felicidades era bastante deprimente, así que decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, y tal vez dirigirse a un pequeño bar de la ciudad, así que tomo su chaqueta y se decidió a salir, a la media hora logro llegar al lugar, era pequeño y estaba en un callejón oscuro, talvez después de todo esa no había sido la idea mas inteligente del mundo, pero ya había llegado y una copa de wisky no le caería mal después de todo, así que entro. Por dentro el lugar no era mucho mejor, tenía una luz muy tenue que hacia que todo se viera bastante oscuro, aunque a fin de cuentas se veía, ronald se dirigió a la barra**

**¿Que le sirvo jefe?- pregunto el barman sin mucho animo **

**Un wisky por favor-contesto ronald mientras tomaba asiento, sin embargo de repente él escuchó su voz era muy melodiosa, dulce tal vez, era una canción que se veía que tenia toda una historia, pero el solo logro escuchar el final antes de voltear a verla, era muy linda, no muy alta promedio se podría decir, piel clara ojos marrones muy bellos , una larga melena de color café, con unos pequeños y graciosos bucles al final y un cuerpo que hacía que le temblaran las piernas y todo eso estaba en un vestido color blanco perla**

**¿Quien es ella?- pregunto ronald sin dirigirse específicamente a nadie**

**Ella mi amigo se llama jane, hermione jane Granger, es la cantante del bar, es linda no? – pregunto con un deje de picardía el cantinero**

**Bastante -contesto ron un poco rojo al ver que la chica había notado su mirada **

**Hermione tomo el micrófono y hablo**

**Señores, hoy tenemos un invitado especial, nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo candidato a gobernador Ronald Weasly- sobra decir que todos los hombres aunque ebrios voltearon a ver a ron y le aplaudieron haciendo que el se pusiera un poco rojo- pero por favor no se apene señor Weasly, es mas por darnos el honor de la visita le dedicaremos una canción verdad james- pregunto hermione mirando hacía el pianista que solo asintió con la cabeza- esto se llama Aint No Other Man , dedicado a usted señor Weasly **

**Do your thing**** honey!**

**I could feel it from the start**

**Couldn't stand to be apart**

**Something about you caught my eye**

**Something moved me deep inside**

**I don't know what you did boy, but you had it**

**And I've been hooked ever since**

**Told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends**

**Told the other, my lovers from the past and present tense**

**And everytime I see you, everything starts making sense**

**Do your thing honey!**

**Chorus:**

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**

**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**

**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon**

**You got soul, you got class**

**You got style**

**Shake your bad ass**

**Ain't no other man**

**It's true**

**Ain't no other man but you?**

**Never thought I'd be all right**

**´Til tou came and changed my life**

**All was cloudy now it's clear**

**You're the life that I needed**

**You've got what I want, boy, and I want it**

**So keep on giving it**

**Tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends**

**All the others, your lovers, better not to be present tense**

**'Cuz I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's**

**Chorus:**

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**

**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**

**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon**

**You got soul, you got class**

**You got style**

**Shake your bad ass**

**Ain't no other man**

**It's true**

**Ain't no other man but you**

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**

**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**

**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon**

**You got soul, you got class**

**You got style**

**Shake your bad ass**

**Ain't no other man**

**It's true**

**Ain't no other man but you?**

**You are there through all of this**

**Talked me down from every ledge**

**Give me strength, you're the best**

**You're**** the only who's ever passed every test **

**Después de que hermione termino la canción se dedico a cantar otras del repertorio regalándole de vez en cuando unas miradas a ron , quien no las desaprovechaba y se las regresaba, habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que ronald había llegado y ya estaba cerca la hora de cerrar, pues ron admiro la fuerza del guarura al cargar con dos ebrios y sacarlos a la calle, en ese momento ron se dirigió a Jane quien se encontraba platicando con el pianista, ron se situó detrás de ella y le toco el hombro. Hermione dio la vuelta con una mirada seductora y empezó a hablar**

**Buenas noches Sr. Weasly ¿como se encuentra?**

**Buenas noches Señorita- dijo ron devolviéndole la mirada- muy bien gracias**

**Y dígame, en que le puede servir una simple cantante como yo al candidato a gobernador Weasly-pregunto hermione dándole una mirada muy seductora**

**Pues tan solo quería ofrecerle mis felicitaciones esa a sido una muy bella canción**

**Mmm, gracioso, ¿acaso escucho la letra de la canción?- pregunto hermione con una mirada suspicaz**

**Pues en realidad no- contesto ronald sin inmutarse- sinceramente estaba mas concentrado en las piernas de la persona que cantaba- haciendo que hermione tomara un tono rosado- **

**Pues dejemos algo claro señor Weasly, la próxima vez concéntrese mas en la letra de la canción antes que en la cantante – contesto hermione que no pensaba salir del juego tan rápidamente, no sin una pequeña revancha-**

**Disculpe usted mi atrevimiento, pero eso es imposible, solo podría escuchar su voz y la letra de sus canciones sabiendo que es mía-**

**Usted es muy persistente lo sabía señor-**

**Solo cuando quiero algo-**

**Pues tal vez podría conseguirlo si no fuera tan tímido y me invitara a baliar**

**Y ¿con que música? - **

**Para bailar no hace falta la música solo el sentimiento- **

**En ese caso; me gustaría invitar a bailar a esta bellísima dama – dijo ron mientras tomaba la mano de hermione y la besaba-**

**será un placer señor Weasly**

**Así empezaron a bailar en la pequeña pista de baile, mirándose directamente a los ojos, ron por fin se dio valor y le regalo un beso tímido a la chica que lejos de pensar en timidez respondió al beso abriendo un poco la boca **

**Y lo demás, bueno eso ya es historia **

**Fin**

**Jajaja, ¡Hola! bueno pues aquí esta un fic que me salio del corazón y acabé vendito sea en una sola noche, estoy leyendo el último libro de harry Potter, y de repente me salen ideas para nuevos fics de echo ya tengo la idea de uno en el cual ya estoy trabajando, jejeje espero que les gustara este fic y sean buenos liberen su opinión en un pequeño review, gracias a las chavas que respondieron a mi otro fic y espero verlos pronto**

**Atte mini-misty 1.5 **


End file.
